Characters (Mega Mash)
Fluffykins Fluffykins is the main character of Mega Mash's Carrot Story, and is often played as. He is crossing the Land of Carrots to defeat the Moo King. In the end he is revealed to be evil. Xolstar Xolstar is a spaceship, and is the main character of Xolstar 3. It is trying to defeat the Dragon of Intersectia Prime. Blast-Man Joe Joe is the main character of Mega Mash's Blast-Man Joe and is looking for the legendary lost treasure of the Aseii tribe. Balloon Balloon is the main character in Mega Mash's Balloon. He is traveling across the world of air. Takeshi Takeshi is the Main Character of the Ninja levels of Mega Mash. Takeshi is a Ninja who is trying to destroy Oni Yazuka, who is not fought nor appears in Mega Mash. Takeshi is not the Takeshi seen in the Final Ninja Series. Background Attacks The Ninja attacks by shooting Ninja Stars. He shoots these diagonally up, which works against him more than with him. It is becuase of his diagonally fired Ninja Stars that enemies on the ground are difficult, and sometimes impossible to destroy. Moves The Ninja can run, jump, and use a few moves other characters in Mega Mash are unable to use. The Ninja can create a Ninja Rope by firing a Ninja Star and holding the firing button. When a Ninja Rope is created, the Ninja can swing across chasms and hold on to ledges, and as well pull himself in when a Ninja Rope is made. Along with being ale to do that, the Ninja can wall slide and wall jump. The Ninja wall jumps by jumping at a wall, and continuing to move in that direction. While wall sliding, both feet and one arm are on the wall, while the Ninja slowly slides downwards. The player can exit wall sliding by taking pressure off the key they are pressing. While wall sliding, the Ninja can immediately wall jump, by pressing the opposite button of the one it is holding. This move is used to travel upwards when two walls are positioned close to each other. Equipment Takeshi is armed with Ninja Stars and a Suit. Appearance Takeshi appears as a Nitrometris Nitrometris are the Main Characters in the Mega Mash game and world, Nitrometris. Nitrometris are mad up of many Cuboy Heads. Nitrometris appear in shapes, with each shape being made up of four heads of the same colour. A shape can be rotated by moving the ← and → arrow keys. Pushing the ↓ arrow key causes them to move faster down. Below are the shapes made by the coloured head. * Orange/Purple Heads - L * Yellow Heads - Block * Red/Light Green Heads - Z * Light Blue Heads - Stick * Pink Heads - T If a row of Cuboy Heads are made, regardless of colour, they will disappear and the player will be rewarded points. If it so happens Nitromtris are stacked up high enough that a Nitrometres comes down and there isn't enough space for it to fit on the screen, the player will lose one of the Hearts. This is the only way to die in Nitrometres. If a block is on a Zone Switch, and there are Nitrometres, stacked up, and the player removes the block from the Switch, the Nitromtres stacked up will become platforms for the player to move on, when not in the Nitrometres zone. The player has to sometimes do this to advance farther in the level. Category:Characters Category:Mega Mash Category:Lists